


Field Trip

by ReturnToZero



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aka normal HPA school life, And Of Course - Freeform, Field Trip, Fluff, Happy Birthday Kichi!, I made sure to keep it fluffyyyyy, Kirby - Freeform, Kirby Star Allies, M/M, Non-Despair AU, Ouma is OUMORON, Sharing Rooms, Shuichi is SUMB, Sumb/Oumoron ftw, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa), a bit of strong language but that is my fault, i hope you like this, the boys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: Kokichi ends up bringing a video game during a school field trip and ends up getting a bit closer to his classmates.





	Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [planetstardream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetstardream/gifts).



> Hey Kichi! I hope you enjoy this little gift from me and the rest of the SaiOuma Pit! (Since they helped me edit this askjnfsjkf).
> 
> I also totally remember the Kirby and Ouma art you did and the discussion we had about Star Allies!!! So of course I had to go off that idea!!! Haha well then let's get to it then!

The newest installment of Kirby instantly had Kokichi squealing in excitement.

 

Of course, he wasn’t alone, as his upperclassmen and friend Chiaki Nanami also seemed to hold an interest in the pink space ball. Only a couple of days remained before the game would be released, and Kokichi and Chiaki both were already itching to play.

 

“Chiaki-sempai, look! The graphics are so beautiful _I can see the stars in his eyes._ ” Kokichi could barely keep his voice down, even without the cool graphics he loved the little hungry blob, but he had to gush over the aesthetic the developers were giving him.

 

She smiled dreamily. “Yeah, It’s super cool to see him so cute with all his friends. I can’t wait till it comes, just twenty-four hours before we can hold it in our hands!”

 

Kokichi stiffened at her remark. “Wait, it’s coming out tomorrow? I thought it wouldn’t be out until next week…”

 

She blinked slowly, shaking her head. “Nope. I’m pretty sure it comes out Friday, I even marked it on my calendar.”

 

Again, she proved her point by showing him the release date with a quick Google search. Kokichi immediately begins to whine:

 

“Awwww man! My class is having a mandatory dumb bonding trip this weekend so I probably won’t get a chance to team up with you until Monday!”

 

Chiaki lips lightly turned down as she patted her kouhai on the back in sympathy. “Ouch. I wish I could say I’ll wait but you know I can’t do that. Look, I’ll try not to finish the entire thing till you get back, yeah?”

 

Kokichi grumbled quietly, already knowing that her trying to not 100% the game was going to be a half-assed attempt. She was the Ultimate Gamer after all.

 

Still, it’s the thought that counts, right? “Yeah, ok sempai. At least I’ll definitely get my own copy before I go on the trip since I already pre-ordered it.”

 

She offered him a small smile. “See? There is a bright side to this. Maybe you can even play with some of your friends in your class.”

 

Kokichi scoffed at her encouragement, ready to explain that he couldn’t invite any of them to play-

 

But they were interrupted by the blare of the school bell and Chiaki was quick to gather her things. “Make sure to tell me all about your adventures when you get back.”

 

***

 

As predicted, Kokichi was able to get his parcel with the game the next morning before the trip. He had his duffel bag packed for the three-day trip and was more than ready to hole himself up in his room once they arrive at their destination.

 

Honestly, he didn’t really give a shit about this whole trip. He hated that they were forcing him and his classmates to do dumb ‘teamwork’ and ‘trust-building’ exercises in-between all the museum trips and guided tours.

 

Thankfully, it was the first night so the adults didn’t expect much from them. The ride there was fairly long and they needed to get settled in if they wanted to have any chance at a productive tomorrow. At least, that was the logic to their scheduling.

 

After their little orientation and run down on safety rules from all the teachers and chaperones, the whole class was left to have dinner. The class was boisterous and excited, but the Ultimate Supreme Leader was itching to get away. After finishkng his meal, Kokichi finally managed to slip away from the other boys’ various shenanigans, setting up his system and excitedly popping in the game. In thirty minutes, he is completely immersed into the storyline. It was everything he ever wanted in a Kirby title and had such a clean and fluid gameplay that he was freakin’ loving every second of it.

 

That was, until he realized that the AI was a bit dense.

 

He sort of expected it, but at the moment he really wished he could actually tag in some actual players. But really it was just a small gripe, he could certainly manage-

 

“Ah, hey Ouma-kun.” The soft angelic voice made Kokichi’s heart skip a beat.

 

Kokichi cursed at the game, just narrowly avoiding death as he feels his face burn. It was bad enough that the AI wasn’t helping him beat the boss, they’d let him die to this guy about three times already, but now he had to fight the boss in front of Shuichi?

 

It was like the universe wanted him to suffer.

 

Yes, Shuichi Saihara somehow ended up being his roommate for the trip and was quietly entering their shared space. It just so happened that Kokichi had the most massive, god-awful crush on the Ultimate Detective, so this was simultaneously the best and worst thing that could happen to him.

 

“Hey, Shuichi-chan! You almost made me die ya know, so if you could buzz off I’d really appreciate it!”

 

Kokichi really hoped that the detective would leave him alone if he acted surly enough.

 

Shuichi, however, seemed much too interested in his game despite Kokichi’s attempt at being both over-familiar and rude. “Ah! I saw a couple ads for this game. How are you liking it so far?”

 

Kokichi made an unavoidable mistake, which also resulted in his fourth death. He huffed, already feeling his embarrassment flood his system as he tried to go for it again-

 

“It’s amazing. The only thing that sucks right now is you distracting me.”

 

Shuichi crumpled at his words, instantly making Kokichi hate himself. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t think I was bothering you so much…”

 

Kokichi purposefully avoided looking at his crush, knowing that if he looked it’d be the end of him.

 

Shuichi said no more and quietly settled into the room, awkwardly getting into bed despite the lights still being on. Kokichi couldn’t help but notice Shuichi was doing a lot of nothing. He could barely even focus on the boss when it was so obvious that the detective was bored out of his mind.

 

But now that he thought about it, Shuichi also had nothing to do on the bus when Momota fell asleep. It was strange, since Shuichi had been reading a book just this past week, and was keen on burying his face in it every lunch period.

 

The colorful text of “Try Again?’ appeared on his screen and the mixture of wanting to be with his crush and his frustration with the AI makes the idea of asking Shuichi to play with him an appealing one.

 

Kokichi groaned and paused the game. He knew he was probably going to regret doing this, but he’s an idiot that can't help but try anyway-

 

“Hey, Shuichi-chan… wanna come help me with this?” He hated how his voice came out less than poised, just a hint of his nervousness leaking through.

 

Shuichi turned to him, frowning a bit. “Are you sure? I’m not much of a gamer so I might not be any fun to play with…”

 

“Tch, yeah right! You might not be the Ultimate Gamer but at least you can follow my directions, and that makes you wayyy more fun to play with than the dumb AI.”

 

Shuichi seemed to brighten at his words, and Kokichi prayed that his blush wasn’t too noticeable. The detective moved to Kokichi’s side of the room, the flushed boy setting up the game so they could play co-op.

 

Shuichi definitely didn’t lie about him not being a gamer, it taking him a while before he grasped the controls and understood how to use the various powers. Thankfully he was determined to win, and they eventually managed to find a good rhythm with one another. Kokichi guided the noob, offering tips and carrying Shuichi to ensure he wouldn’t do anything silly.

 

But the boss became one thousand times easier to fight with a competent player by his side, and they easily managed to finally defeat the menace. Kokichi cheered, immediately going to collect the rewards, which included a shit ton of food to heal himself and his partners.

 

He directed Kirby to go give Shuichi’s Waddle Dee some health, but Shuichi squinted at the animation-

 

“Did they kiss just now?” Confusion laced his every word, and Kokichi immediately felt defensive.

 

“No! It’s actually just them feeding one another… I don’t know why they made it look like that. If you look at the manual and the loading screen, it’ll eventually say that.”

 

The Supreme Leader could feel himself shrinking under Shuichi’s gaze, mentally kicking himself for running his mouth making it awkward as hell.

 

Shuichi didn’t buy it, his eyes still narrowed. “I dunno… I still think they kissed. It’s a lot cuter than trying to use that feeding thing.” The detective finally focused on the screen again with a small smile, “It fits the game better anyway.”

 

Kokichi resisted the urge to be cheesy and lame and idiotic, his mind immediately supplying an _I bet your kisses could heal too_ pick-up line.

 

“Yeah, I dunno. It could be either, but the kisses thing does kinda sound cute, I guess. I dunno.” The Supreme Leader babbled on nervously, still reeling from his earlier thoughts.

 

How late it was suddenly dawned on Kokichi and he immediately groaned, “Maybe it’s best we stop here and try to get some rest.”

 

The pair dejectedly saved and turned off the game for the night, already dreading their day tomorrow since they would only be running on a couple of hours of sleep.

 

Still, they couldn’t help but agree that it was totally worth it.

 

***

 

The next night Kokichi booted up the game, he was a bit confused when Shuichi entered the room looking a bit sheepish.

 

But then Kokichi _heard_ them before he _saw_ them-

 

“Hey, sorry about bringing over everyone. I mentioned you had the new Kirby game and everyone wanted to check it out.” Shuichi gave him a hopeful smile that made him weak.

 

“Yeah, it’s not fair for you to hog a multiplayer game all to yourself! Sharing is caring!” The Luminary of the Stars was quick to enter the room and invite himself on the bed. Turned out that all the guys wanted to join them, the eight of them huddling around the little screen and trying to get comfortable on the bed that was so hard that they may have tried sitting on rocks.

 

Kaito insisted on playing first, since, as the Ultimate Astronaut, he held a deep respect for the precious space amoeba. Rantaro was there for the aesthetic and Kiibo joined simply because he strived to be more like his peers. Korekiyo and Gonta were more than happy to simply observe the cute game while Ryoma admitted he’s always had a soft spot for Kirby.

 

Unfortunately for them Kokichi only brought two controllers, therefore requiring potential players to rotate.

 

Still, the night was fun, zooming through more and more levels and exploring the lengths of Kirby’s heroism.

 

Kokichi handed the controller off to Kaito once again, “Geeze, I had no idea you liked Kirby. He totally doesn’t fit your need to be masculine and tough.”

 

Kaito nodded, taking the controller and trying to pump himself up. “Yeah, in the beginning, I thought he was some lame little blob thing for kids. But once I played one of his games, he had such cool powers and was from space so I totally love the little guy. He’s truly an inspiration.”

 

Kaito suddenly laughed at the top of his lungs, making everyone jump in surprise. “Man, I wonder if I could find Kirby when I get to space! I’d definitely bring him back and treat him to some cake.”

 

“I don’t think you’d actually find him out there, he is a fictional character after all.” Kiibo lightly reminded, not realizing the irony of his phrase.

 

“Oh don’t be a party-pooper Kiiiboi! No one wants to hear that!” Kokichi’s eyes sparkled in delight at the absurd idea. “I’d teach him how to say ‘fuck’ once you bring him down here, and he’d be an honorary member of my super secret organization!”

 

Korekiyo blanched at his comment. “Of course. Out of all the things you could teach him, you’d waste it on something as silly as a swear.”

 

“Wouldn’t having Kirby make your group look like a joke?” Rantaro mused aloud, his head cocked in thought.

 

“Nuh-uuh! He’d be perfect since he’s cute but deadly, just like yours truly!”

 

Shuichi stifled a laugh behind his hand, and Kokichi bit his lip so he wouldn’t sigh like a lovesick girl.

 

Kaito, oblivious, began to prod at the detective’s side. “Hey, what’s so funny?”

 

Kokichi caught the blush lightly dusting the detective’s cheeks, and he couldn’t stop looking at his gorgeous smile.

 

“Ah, it’s nothing,” he softly remarked.

 

“Nothing? Nothing my left foot!” Kaito immediately dropped his controller to noogie his friend, trapping him in an inescapable headlock. “Spill it! I wanna laugh too!”

 

Shuichi struggled in his grasp but finally succumbed. “Ok, ok!”

 

Once he was released, he explained with a slight wince. “I was just imagining Kirby with a checkered scarf...He’d be really adorable.”

 

Kokichi felt like he was being burned alive, but his lips betrayed him as they curled up into a big smile. “Right?! Don’t worry Shuichi-chan, you can swear your loyalty to me too and rep the checkered look too!”

 

“I don’t think that would be a good idea, considering I am a detective after all.”

 

“I’ll just take this since you clearly aren’t using it.” Ryoma cooly announced as he swiped the controller from the tall astronaut, managing to make Kaito pout and sulk like a child.

 

Once everyone started to tire Kokichi kicked them out of his room, making sure his console would charge overnight before he got ready for bed. Shuichi waited for him to slip under the covers before finally flicking the light switch off.

 

The room was quiet for a bit, Kokichi nearly knocking out right then and there-

 

“Hey...You still awake Ouma-kun?”

 

Kokichi instantly tried to blink away his sleepiness, hoping that he doesn’t sound as drained as he felt. “Yeah? You got something to say?”

 

Kokichi listened to the sound of his roommate’s soft breathing, furiously fighting to stay awake.

 

“Mm… I… Thanks for letting everyone play tonight. It was a lot of fun… I hope you had fun too.”

 

Shuichi’s soft voice in the darkness made his heart swell, but he knew he had an image to maintain.

 

Still, if his voice sounded a bit too gentle then he could blame it on the fatigue. “Honestly, I thought it was gonna be a train wreck and a headache… It wasn’t too awful though.” Instantly he tried to save face, "Don't get the wrong idea though. I would  _never_ want to do this again.

 

A sigh of relief came from Shuichi’s side of the room. His lie must not have worked as well as he thought it would. Then again, Shuichi has been one of the few that can at least sort of discern basic truths over lies. “I’m glad. I was worried you were gonna get annoyed, or that you were simply enduring because I already dragged everyone over.”

 

Kokichi didn’t know how to respond. Shuichi had always been the most thoughtful of the class, so to be directly receiving his kindness was making him a mess of nerves. If he wasn't such a perfect liar, he would have already become a puddle of lovesick giggles.

 

Still, he figured it was pointless to try to keep up such a pathetic lie. “Nah, it was fine. We got pretty far in the game too, which is what I wanted!”

 

Shuichi eagerly jumped in, “I’m really excited about the game too. It’s just got so many cool new worlds and everything is so engaging!”

 

The pair kept chatting in the darkness, with Shuichi and Kokichi shifting just to stay comfortable and awake as they gushed over the game and the funny stuff their classmates did during their little gaming session. Their hushed voices seemed to fill the air, somehow managing to keep the conversation going fairly fluid. It was crazy, how he felt like he could just talk with Shuichi forever. Kokichi didn’t think they had ever talked for this long in one sitting. It made him a bit worried that he’d say something dumb-

 

But it wasn’t until he saw the natural light outside that he realized that they had managed to talk the whole night away.

 

“I’m really sorry Ouma-kun! I didn’t think we’d end up talking the entire night… Ahh this is all my fault, isn’t it?”

 

The petite leader pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stay awake so he could get ready to get back onto the bus. Right then he didn’t have the mental capacity for any sort of argument.

 

“Don’t worry about it. Let’s just get packed up and make sure we don’t forget anything while we still can think.”

 

Ouma felt like a goddamned zombie, but considering how much fun and laughter they quietly shared made it okay. He was glad that he had mostly lived out of his duffel bag, it made packing a breeze.

 

Still, his paranoia forced him to double and triple check that he had everything before he dragged himself onto the bus. He picked a random seat and plopped himself into it, attempting to use a sweater he brought as a makeshift pillow.

 

It was working out to be the worst thing ever and he hated it.

 

He startled when he felt someone slide in next to him-

 

“Hey Ouma-kun… Sorry again for keeping you up.” Shuichi speaks softly, nothing like the rest of his class who thought that yelling was an appropriate level to speak at.

 

His hands dug into his jacket pocket and, miraculously, procured a sweet looking bread-thing. “I noticed you got busy inspecting the room and didn’t grab breakfast, so I brought you a Danish.”

 

Ouma looked as the bread again, trying to get his brain to register what flavor it is. It had a red center, but that still didn’t tell him what exactly it was. In his fogged up mind he managed to grab the pastry from the detective, taking a messy bite out of it- the Danish was cherry flavored.

 

He _hated_ cherry flavored Danishes.

 

“Thanks cutie.”

 

Ouma realized what he said and fucking shoved the rest of it in his mouth, punishing his idiotic tongue with the tart pastry for saying that dumb shit.

 

Shuichi didn’t seem to mind though. “No problem.”

 

Time blurred together as Ouma tried to fall asleep, but couldn’t. He was much too nervous to even keep still. The balled up sweater was not working as intended, he was kicking himself mentally for calling Shuichi ‘cutie’. His thigh kept grazing Shuichi’s thigh and each contact resulted in him jerking his leg away and feeling like his stomach was full of rabid butterfies.

 

“If you want you can use my shoulder to sleep on.” Shuichi softly offered and Ouma could feel his face fill with warmth.

 

Kokichi knew he would eventually succumb to sleep during the ride back, so he forced what little brain power he had left to weigh his options. If he used his balled up piece of shit sweater he’d end up with pain in his neck, guaranteed. If he took Shuichi’s offer though, he might still end up with pain in his neck, _but he could totally cuddle the fuck out of his crush without having to suffer any consequences._

 

Usually, this would not be enough to convince him, but Kokichi’s tired brain thought this logic was sound.

 

Kokichi, unable to resist the fatigue, yawned and rubbed his eyes. “Mm, ok then. If you wake me up though Imma order my henchmen to kill you.” The Supreme Leader was still trying to stay cool as his face continued to grow hotter, trying to keep his words short since he was already slurring them.

 

Shuichi was unfazed by the tired threat, and instead had the gall to smile at him.

 

Kokichi couldn’t help but find his smile cute though, so he gave him a pass just this once. (Who was he kidding? Shuichi would never get on his ‘shit-list’.)

 

Kokichi got comfortable against Shuichi, instantly relishing in the warmth and how well he fit against the detective. The last thing he prayed for was that Shuichi wouldn’t feel how fast his heart was beating before he was out like a light.

 

***

 

“It seems like you had fun.” Chiaki stated without looking up from her game.

 

Kokichi gave her a strange look. “It was whatever to be honest. Kirby was my only savior during that trip.”

 

Chiaki didn’t miss a beat. “Don’t you mean Shuichi? You guys were cute, sleeping on the bus.”

 

“What? How did you-?”

 

She paused ger game and held up her phone, showing her social media feed. “One of your classmates posted a pic online. You both look so peaceful.”

 

Kokichi screamed as he scanned the page for the poster-

 

“I’m so going to gut Kaede when I see her tomorrow!”

 

(He wouldn't admit to saving the photo under a locked photos app later on, and when his classmates ask him about it, he denies ever seeing it.)

 

Chiaki simply smiled at his faux-rage. “C’mon, let’s finish up Star Allies so I can 100% the game.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed the little fic and I wish you the best. 
> 
> Happy birthday Kichi! I hope you get to enjoy this day and have lots of fun since you deserve it.


End file.
